


Friends

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: David & Skittery friendship fic.





	Friends

Asking Skittery over to his house for dinner had been an act of pure, stupid elation. Back when he’d gone to school, David had often found himself wondering why he couldn’t talk to the other boys the way they talked to each other. Later, he’d learned to berate himself for not quite being able to interact with the other newsies the way he interacted with Jack. It wasn’t bad with the other newsies. It was great. They respected him. It was nearly comfortable, nearly easy, but never quite either of those things, and David could only take that to mean that something was wrong with him. 

The discovery that Skittery preferred Thackeray to Dickens happened in the morning, while they were going through the headlines. A long-standing rivalry between the two authors had been mentioned in an article in the arts and culture section. They’d started out talking about that, and it had turned into joking about calling out Thackeray trivia when they tried to sell their papes. It still hadn’t been like talking to Jack, but it had been fun, enough so that upon running into Skittery again at the end of the day, David had issued his invitation, and ended up coming home with one more friend than usual in tow. He tried not to notice the contrast between Jack, who walked into the apartment almost like he lived there himself, and Skittery, who hung back, like he was wondering what he’d gotten himself into.


End file.
